Malentendido
by sonrais777
Summary: Adrien va a hacer un encargo para Nino pero no pensó que quizás fuera algo muy difícil de pedir ni mucho menos en quién pudiera pasar por allí.


**Hola a todos! En serio estoy a unas horas de poder ver el episodio y sé que debo dormir pero me es difícil… ME VA A DAR ALGO! Como sea, mientras esperamos he aquí traigo un pequeño one-shot. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes e historia y sin nada más qupe decir aparte de gracias por pasarse a leer… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Malentendido.

Capítulo único.

Adrien no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Estaba comprando condones para Nino! ¿Cómo pasó? Nino le pedido comprar algo por él y como buen amigo había aceptado el encargo antes saber qué compraría.

Tragó duro. Vale, era un adolescente ya en edad de estar con chicas pero a sus 17 años parecía un tabú ser virgen. Él quería hacerlo no por una calentura, sino con amor y calma con esa persona especial, y si debía esperar más tiempo lo haría con tal de estar con ella…

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- genial, la dependienta era una dulce abuelita que seguro lo acribillaría con una mirada acusadora apenas dijera lo que iba a pedir.

-Ammm, hola yo... q-quisiera unos... ¿rastrillos?

-Oh, enseguida.

-¡No! Perdón, ¿dije rastrillos? Quise decir unos... c-co-corazones de chocolate.

-Muy bien.- la abuelita se giró y Adrien quería golpearse la cabeza con el mostrador, la dulce ancianita le dio la bolsita de chocolatinas en forma de corazón.- ¿Algo más?

-S-Sí. N-Ne-Necesito unos con... con... ¡cooooon...!

-Condones.- dijo la ancianita para total desconcierto de Adrien.- No eres el primero que me pide eso muchacho. Espera.

-G-Gracias...- estaba muerto de la pena. Pero al menos ya podría salir de allí y usar los chocolates para cubrir el dichoso paquete de condones.

-Oh, al parecer no marca precio. Espere.- la dulce viejecita tomó aire y gritó con una voz que nada tenía que ver con su edad.- ¡Necesito precio de los condones! ¡Repito! ¡Condones!

-¿A-Adrien?

Se quiso morir. Al girarse vio a la dulce Marinette observarlo con grandes ojos. La chica que desde hacía meses lo traía loco.

-¡Marinette!- se aclaró al escuchar lo agudo de su voz.- Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó estúpidamente al ver el paquete de gasas y algodón.

-Ammm, estoy resurtiendo mi botiquín. Y tú...- desvió la mirada y luego la bajó.- Veo que tú y Kagami... ah, lo siento. Eso fue grosero.

-¡No! No es lo que crees.- quería decirle que él y Kagami hacía mucho tiempo no estaban juntos. Y mucho menos llegó a ese punto de su relación.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, fui impertinente...

-¡Si tengo!- le interrumpió intentando encontrar en su cabeza una respuesta coherente qué decir para salir librado de la situación, pero el verla allí observarlo con sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules le dificultaba la tarea en conectar su cerebro con su lengua.- E-Es que estos son... Yo lo compro pero yo no voy a usarlos. Digo. No es que yo no vaya a usar a futuro, pero no esta noche. Son para que los use Nino esta noche y por eso se los compro yo.- los ojos de Marinette se abrieron como platos.

-T-Tú se los compras a Nino...

-¡Exacto! Es Nino quien los usará, no yo.- la boca de Marinette se abrió en un grito mudo y la cerró de golpe.

-N-No tenía idea.- murmuró avergonzada.- Lo siento yo... espero que tú y Nino tengan buena noche.- murmuró dejando sus cosas e irse.

-Gra... Espera, ¡NO! ¡No es lo que crees!- pero era demasiado tarde, Marinette se había ido y la abuelita si bien al principio no lo habia juzgado por los condones ahora sí lo hacía.

-Esta juventud de ahora… pervertido.

Con el orgullo maltrecho salió de allí lo más rápido posible. Ya buscaría una forma de hacerle ver a Marinette su hombría pero ahora solo pensaba hacerle tragar esos condones a su amigo. Aunque quizás alguien más se le adelantaría, como cierta morena que escucharía un relato muy perturbador de parte de su amiga y que dejaría muy mal parado al DJ.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Lo sé, lo sé, es corto pero me ha gustado escribirlo. Como sea, gracias a todos por leer, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
